segreto voto nero
by yukime elric
Summary: Italia es un ángel que por causa de un error lo exilian del cielo, ahí conoce a un chico del cual se enamora UK X italy, USA x UK
1. Chapter 1

**segreto voto nero**

Capitulo 1:

No hace mucho tiempo existió un ángel de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, ese ángel tenia un compañero idéntico a el, con la acepción de que tenia ojos color verdes, un día los 2 ángeles fueron a perseguir a un demonio que se encontraba en la tierra, el demonio correa rápido, pero al final lo atraparon, cuando el ángel de ojos color ámbar le iba a disparar para acabar con el, por accidente le disparo a un chico que estaba pasando por ahí.

Cuando el otro ángel llego con su compañero lo vio aterrorizado, ya que le había puesto fin a la vida de una persona inocente, su hermano de ojos verdes trato de consolarlo y prometieron guardar ese accidente en secreto, pero no tardo mucho en que los ángeles de alto rango se enteraran de eso, esa tarde llego otro ángel con el y lo expulsaron del cielo, su hermano hiso lo posible para convencerlos de que no lo hicieran, pero era demasiado tarde, el castigo ya estaba dado, el pobre ángel bajo del cielo para vivir en la tierra

Así pasaron unos días desde que el ángel llego, herido y perdido vagando en las calle por la noche, cuando de pronto alguien se puso en frente de el

-oye... ¿te encuentras bien?-decía un chico rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas

-eh...s...si, me encuentro bien-decía el ángel lloriqueando sin siquiera ver al chico

-¿puedes levantarte?-dándole la mano al ángel

-eh... si, gracias-tomándole de la mano

-¿y como te llamas?-decía el chico rubio interesado y algo intrigado al darse cuenta de que el castaño tenia alas

-ve~~ me llamo Feliciano Vargas aunque todos me conocen como Italia, ¿y tu?

-mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, es un placer conocerte

En aquel momento sus ojos se encontraron y el pobre ángel se enamoro. Al parecer, imperdonables sentimientos comenzaron a brotar, que abrió una caja prohibida.

Los meses pasaron, Arthur y Feliciano empezaron a llevar una relación prohibida e imposible, pero aun así eran felices. No tardo mucho en que todos en esa pequeña ciudad se enteraran y empezaras a criticar a Arthur y Feliciano de que su amor era prohibido, y tratando de deshacerse de Feliciano porq creían que era un ángel caído.

A pesar de todas las criticas que le decían a Arthur, y las incontables veces que trataron de librarse de Feliciano, los dos siguieron con su relación, todo iba bien asta que un día Arthur salió y dejo solo a Feliciano

-ve~~ quiero mucho a Arthur, pero ya me canse de que siempre nos estén criticando y tratando de eliminarme...

El ángel se quedo pensando por un momento

-ya se como hacer para ser feliz junto con Arthur-dijo emocionado el ángel-por el bien de nuestro amor prohibido cortare esta ala

En ese instante Feliciano cortó una de sus alas, tirando su corazón puro y consagrando su cuerpo al mal.

Feliciano cayo al suelo en el mismo instante que Arthur entro a la habitación, no sabia que hacer y solo pudo ver como el pobre ángel desaparecía de su lado, dejando solo una pluma blanca.

-f...Feliciano... ¿Porque lo hiciste?-decía Arthur desconsolado

En ese momento Arthur vio en su mesa una pequeña nota

_Arthur lamento si tuviste que ver eso_

_Pero tuve que hacerlo, espero que lo_

_Entiendas..._

_Pd: si quieres que nos volvamos a ver_

_Te esperare en el lugar donde nos_

_Encontramos por primera vez_

_atte. Feliciano_

* * *

><p><strong>espero que les haya gustado este intento d fanfic<strong>

**en este caso sera Inglaterra x Italia y**

**Estados Unios x Inglaterra espero q les guste**

**este fanfic, acepto quejas, sugerencias, comentarios**

**de todo XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**segreto voto nero**

Capitulo 2:

Pasaron los meses y Arthur siempre iba hacia el lugar del juramento para ver si podría encontrar a su preciado ángel, pero nunca apareció, entonces un día al ir de camino al lugar del juramento se encontró con unos sonrientes ojos color azul y cabellos rubios

-hola-dijo Arthur un poco nervioso y sonrojado

-hello-dijo el misterioso chico con un tono algo intenso

-me llamo Arthur Kirkland ¿y tu?

-¡yo soy el héroe Alfred f. jones!

Apenas los ojos de los 2 se encontraron, Arthur se enamoro de Alfred, como si hubiera algo en el que le fuera familiar en Alfred, aunque claro no le tomo mucha importancia y traiciono el amor que le tenia al ángel para irse con Alfred

Pasaron los meses, Arthur y Alfred empezaron a andar, y a pesar de todas la criticas que le daban a Arthur de primero andar con un ángel y luego con un chico, Alfred no le dio mucha importancia puesto que el amaba a Arthur

-A... Alfred-decía nervioso Arthur

-¿que pasa Arthi?

-n... ¡no uses ese apodo conmigo!... c... como sea... De verdad no te importan todas esas cosas que dicen de mí... Es decir...

En ese momento Arthur no pudo terminar la frase ya que Alfred lo beso tiernamente y este lo correspondió

-Arthi... no me importa lo que haya pasado antes, ahora tu eres mi novio y esos comentarios no me afectan

-¿lo dices en serio?

-claro, yo jamás mentiría después de todo soy un ¡héroe! Ahahaha

Ese día Arthur juro que lo que paso tiempo atrás lo borraría de sus recuerdos para que su amor continuara actual continuara por toda la eternidad.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, el ángel idéntico a Feliciano, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pensando cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Lovi~~-decía un ángel de cabello ondulado color marrón oscuro y ojos verdes

-¡bastardo!-decía Lovino golpeando al otro ángel-te dije que nunca me dijeras así Antonio

-pero Lovi~~ se escucha mas bonito así

-como sea- decía el ángel irritado- ¿que quieres?

-¿ya escuchaste el rumor que corre sobre tu hermano?

-¿eh? ¿Que rumor corre sobre Feliciano?

-dicen que tu hermano se enamoro de un humano, y como era muy atacado por otros y para estar con ese humano se corto una d sus alas, pero ese humano se enamoro de otro

Lovino quedo en shock, no podía asimilar toda esa información, ¿su hermano había hecho todo eso por un simple humano? en eso sin pensarlo agarro agresivamente a Antonio de su camisa blanca

-dime quien es ese humano y donde vive-decía Lovino en un arranque de ira

Continuara

* * *

><p>bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, la verdad no soy<p>

muy buena escribiendo usa x uk d hecho es la primera

así q no me critiquen muy feo, bueno espero les haya

gustado y acepto quejas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa


	3. Chapter 3

**segreto voto nero**

Capitulo 3:

Esa tarde Arthur tenía una cita con Alfred y se habían quedado de ver en el parque de la ciudad, un parque donde no muchas personas transitaban, Arthur como siempre había llegado temprano para esperar a Alfred pero...

-¡oye tu! ¿Eres Arthur Kirkland?-decía una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar

-¿quien quiere saberlo?-decía desafiante Arthur sin voltear a ver al chico

-yo quiero saberlo-decía el chico volteando agresivamente a Arthur

Apenas Arthur observo a chico y se quedo en shock

-¿f...Feliciano? ¿Eres tu?-decía Arthur incrédulo

-te equivocas, yo no soy Feliciano, me llamo Lovino y soy su hermano gemelo

-¿hermano gemelo? Feliciano nunca me hablo de...

-¡cállate!-Lovino no dejo que Arthur terminara la frase- por tu culpa... ¡por tu culpa mi hermano vendió una de sus alas al demonio!-lleno de ira

-p...pero eso no fue mi culpa... yo no quería que...

-¡cállate!-volvió a interrumpir Lovino- me encargare de vengar a mi hermano

-¿disculpa?

-acabare contigo aquí y ahora

En eso Lovino saca una pistola, Arthur al darse cuenta de esto trata de escapar de ese lugar, pero... una flecha blanca atraviesa al chico vestido de negro y Lovino se retira victorioso de ese lugar y regresa al cielo.

No tardo mucho para Alfred llegara a ese lugar y tirara el ramo de flores al ver a Arthur en el suelo, sangrando y moribundo, fue corriendo donde estaba y lo abrazo dulcemente.

-mi querido yace frio... gastare toda mi vida por ti mientras juro en ese día... mi pecado contra dios...-pensaba Alfred llorando

Arthur por unos breves momentos recobro la conciencia, viendo como su amado Alfred lo abrazaba, Arthur estaba tan cansado que no podía pronunciar palabras

-todos mis actos de traición deberían ser pagados con mi muerte, así que voy a morir por ti... yo creo que este es mi destino-decía en voz alta

Arthur no pudo entender todas estas palabras asta que observando bien se dio cuenta que el que lo abrazaba no era Alfred, si no su adorado ángel Feliciano, Arthur se recupero y vio como su adorado ángel desapareció antes sus ojos dejando esta vez una pluma negra y evitando que Arthur muriera.

Ángel de dios que sus alas ya perdió y dejo a su amado en novio teñido de negro y de sangre, así grabo ese ángel el voto que hiso para amar siempre a Arthur, aunque sea un pecado odiado por dios.

_"Arthur cuídate asta el día en que nos encontremos de nuevo"_

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado este fanfic fuera de lo normal<p>

espero que no me maten después d leerlo, acepto quejas

sugerencias, de todo


End file.
